


Colder weather

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose





	Colder weather

You had met the man of your dreams. He was tall, handsome, well mannered, funny, and everything you could ask for except... Except his work. He was away all the time, god knows where doing god knows what. He didn't live close to you, it was technically long distance to start, but here lately... You realized just how long distance.... And it wasn't as simple as Colorado to Kansas.

It was a early morning, light pouring through the windows made you roll over and hide against his chest. His lips curled up and kissed your head as he tried to block the sun from his eyes, failing. He rolled over on top of you and kissed you passionately before tugging the blanket over both of you. His green eyes glistened and that smirk was screaming mischief. You were melting under his warm attention when a ring stopped you both dead in your tracks.

"Please don't answer it." Your lips curled down knowing he would.

"I'm sorry." He pulled the phone up and answered it, "yeah Sammy?"

You closed your eyes and rolled to your side as he sat up, his hand slowly leaving you and letting you turn away from him. He nods, and slowly stands up and pulls on his underwear one handed. He knew you were angry, he always did because you always were. He would come for a night or two then leave when that phone rang...  That damn phone.

"Yeah, I'll be over shortly." He hung up, looking down and bitting back the tear at seeing you turned away and angry, "(y/n)..."

"Don't worry about it Dean. I know the line. Just go."

He sat back down and pulled on his jeans and tied his boots, "you know I don't like this anymore then you do."

"And yet you still come around... Why do we even bother?"

"Because I love you, I do t want to lose you...."

"And you think stopping by once a month if I'm lucky will keep me happy? This isn't healthy! Long distance is one thing but you aren't even home half the time, I don't know where you are or what your doing!" You swung up to sit, tugging on a oversized flannel he had left behind a few months ago.

"I would change it if I could, you know I love you and want better circumstances... I just..."

You cut him off, "save it Dean. Go run off and do whatever it is you do."

You walked to the bathroom and shut the door, the tears coming as you heard him turn the nob and knock softly, "can we please talk?"

"About what? About leaving me alone in Colorado why you run off and hopefully I'll see you next month?" You pulled back from the door so he could answer, "I can't do this."

"What can we do about it? (Y/n) I wish there was something I could do but..."

"Take me with you." You Interrupted, "for whatever it is you do. Take me with you."

He frowned, "I can't. You know I can't."

"Then tell me what the hell you even do?!"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Then why do we go through this? If you loved me Dean Winchester you would tell me something. What you do? How long you'll be gone? .... Anything." You stood up as he nodded.

"I wish I could sweetheart." He pulled you in and squeezed you to his chest, "you know I do."

You pushed him back, "just go... Wouldn't want to keep brother Sammy waiting."

His mind was torn between giving you space to cool down and pulling you in to comfort you. He watched from where you sat on the toilet seat, watching him lean in the door way. He watched your head drop as the familiar words fell from your lips.

"Your just a gypsy soul, you were born for leaving." 

He nodded and pulled on his shirt as he walked towards the front door. The coat was barely on as the cold winter air cut through to his bones. He got in the car, his impala and turned her on. He looked in the rearview mirror to see you standing by the front window, a silent plea not to go.... Then he does.

You bit your lip and tried to still the tears,  _ **I'd leave Colorado if you'd let me go with you. I'd trade this winter wonderland for the open road, for anything as long as you are there Dean.... Why do you always have to leave me here? If only my love was strong enough to make you stay. But I'm answered by the tail lights, shining through the window pane.**_

* * *

A few days later, after a hunt in Lincoln, Dean and Sam sat at a truck stop. Sam was talking about a possible case as Dean was daydreaming. His eyes were focused off into the dark sky, midnight always seemed more peaceful and beautiful since he met you. He looked at the black coffee the waitress just topped off before looking up to her.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing sugar." She smiled and Dean watched her walk off.

His left staring for a second, the same (eye color) as yours. He suddenly had a feeling he wasn't use to, home sickness. Because while the bunker was there home, your house definitely felt more like home... Or maybe it was you. You felt like home. He was pulled from his thoughts by a kick to his shin.

"Dean? What wrong with you."

"Nothing Sammy." 

"Is this about that girl again?" He leaned forward.

"It's nothing, drink your coffee bitch." He looked back out the window.

"Dude, when am I gonna meet this girl. You obviously like her more then just a one night stand if you keep seeing her." Sam got Dean to look his way, "what is it about this girl?" 

"I don't know Sammy," Dean got up, "I'll be back in a minute."

He was a few steps out the door when his phone was pulled out. He let his finger hover over the call button, a silent prayer for an answer as he pressed it. Ring....another..... And another....and the last one right on the edge of the voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hi (y/n)... Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I have a few minutes I think." You gave a small laugh, "what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanna see you again But I'm stuck in colder weather." He took a deep breath.

"Your always in colder weather Dean. Everytime you call, you say how cold it is... Even though I'm standing in knee deep snow."

"But you live with it, I have to drive in it." He cracked a smile at your giggle, "it's not to bad right now though... Is it?"

"No, listen Dean... About earlier this week."

"Maybe tomorrow will be better. Can I call you then?" He tried to dodge, not wanting to have this chat so soon.

"No Dean... Or it'll never be discussed." You frowned, "you're ramblin' man. You ain't ever gonna change. You gotta gypsy soul to blame And you were born for leavin'."

"I try..."

"Why? Why do you try? It'll never work if we keep it going like this." Your voice cracked as he looked back towards the small truck stop dinner.

"I love you (y/n)." He whispered.

"Love you too Dean... Good bye."

As the line went dead, he took a deep breath. He slowly walked back inside and sat down across from Sam.

"So what was this case you found?"

* * *

They were driving back to the bunker, early morning light guilding their way. The winding road had lulled Sam to sleep, Dean was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking of the hundreds of things you had said. How he was lost, never being found. How he always runs away and leaves you alone.... You were a lover, you'd always let him back in knowing the end results never change... Their own vicious circle. Then his mind stopped him, his phone in the corner of his eye. You would be at work right now, couldn't answer the phone... It would work best. He dialed your number from memory. Four rings and the voicemail popped up.

"Hey (y/n), I need to tell you something. I had been thinking and.... You were right. You're a lover I'm a runner, We go 'round 'n 'round. And I love you but I leave you. I don't want you but I need you." He looked over to make sure Sam is still asleep, "I want to change this... I do, but I don't know how. Your the only girl in the world that keeps calling me back here, dragging me back here.... It's not fair to you."

He shook his head and looked back at the road, "I wanna see you again, But I'm stuck in colder weather. Maybe tomorrow will be better, Can I call you then?"

His fingers hung up, he sat the phone down. His head playing the other half of the usual conversation you two would have had if he had the guts to call when you would've picked up.

' ** _Cause I'm a ramblin' man_**  
**_I ain't ever gonna change_**  
**_I gotta gypsy soul_**  
****_And I was born for leavin'_  ****

* * *

After another hunt, in the middle of wooded nowhere, Dean stood by the impala. He had just put the shot gun back and was waiting on Sammy to come back over from helping the two kids that almost got ate by a werewolf. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could practically see you stand there at the woods lining.  _ **Everytime, Everytime I close my eyes, I see you. No matter where I am, I see you.**_ His nose scrunched up, the sweet perfume you always wore was heavy in the air.... Or in his head.  _ **I'm with your ghost again.**_ He couldn't take it anymore, the phone came out as he hit send... Three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, how's the weather?"

"Cold as usual, let me guess.... Yours is colder?"

His smile broke, "It's a shame about the weather. But I know soon we'll be together And I can't wait 'til then."

He could almost hear your smile, "does that mean your coming over?"

"Not me, we... Me and Sammy are gonna stop by for dinner if you don't mind.... We are only a couple hours drive."

"It's almost two a.m. Dean."

"Ok, breakfast?"

He smiled at your chuckle, "ok fine... I can't wait 'til then."

Dean smiled and hung up as Sam walked over, "Sammy, how about some breakfast?"

"Dean it's two a.m."

"(Y/n) said the same thing, but it'll be her breakfast time by the time we get there."

"Wait, you are finally gonna introduce me to this (y/n) girl you can't keep away from."

"Yeah Sam, let's get going... I hate to keep her waiting." Dean smiled and got in, Sam following suit.


End file.
